Donghae's Nightmare
by rosemarryisqueen
Summary: Donghae terus menerus mimpi buruk sejak melihat anak kecil di jendela kamar nya. Di tambah Donghae jadi sering ketindihan dan melihat hal - hal aneh! Hal ini membuat Donghae takut tidur sehingga menganggu kegiatan nya di siang hari. Apalagi Super Junior baru saja comeback! #eunhae #haehyuk #eunsihae #superjunior


" AAAAAAAAAA!! "

Suara jeritan Donghae lagi.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Ini sudah ke sekian kali nya dalam minggu ini Donghae terus bermimpi buruk.

" Tidak kau tengok? " ucap Yesung.

" Dia akan keluar sebentar lagi. " balas Eunhyuk.

Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian Donghae sudah berada di ruang tamu apartemen mereka dengan baju basah dan terengah - engah. Wajah nya pucat, rambut nya turun, basah oleh keringat.

Eunhyuk jadi kasihan melihat nya seperti itu. " Lagi? "

" Ini ke enam kali nya, hyuk! Aku bisa gila! "

" Kau hanya kelelahan, hae. Tidak usah di pikir kan. " ucap Heechul.

" Ta-tapi! " wajah Donghae sudah seperti ingin menangis.

Memang sudah blakangan ini Donghae sering bermimpi buruk. Tidak setiap hari memang, tapi dalam jangka waktu yang berdekatan.

Semua nya berawal dari suatu sore, Donghae entah bermimpi atau apa ia melihat seorang anak kecil di jendela kamar nya. Saat itu Donghae sedang tidur siang... Ia rasa, tetapi ia merasa sangat nyata. Ada seorang anak laki - laki memperhatikan nya dari jendela kamar. Anak itu sekitar berumur 4 tahun, yang Donghae yakini itu tidak mungkin di lakukan seorang anak kecil memiliki tubuh setinggi itu atau memanjat ke jendela kamar nya.

Sejak mimpi itu, Donghae merasa tidak pernah tidud nyenyak lagi. Ia sering merasa seperti ada yang menindih tubuh nya, Donghae juga mulai bermimpi hal - hal aneh.

Hal tersebut tentu saja menganggu aktivitas Donghae yang berimbas ke seluruh Super Junior. Mereka baru saja comeback dan memiliki jadwal cukup padat, tetapi Donghae malah kekurangan istirahat yang membuat Leeteuk mengkhawatir kan kesehatan nya.

.

.

.

" Tenanglah, Hae. " Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae. Ia mengusap punggung Donghae berusaha menenangkan nya.

Member lain menatap Donghae cemas. Melihat keadaan Donghae yang seperti ini, tentu saja mereka juga ikut sedih.

Percaya tidak percaya mereka mempercayai ada nya sosok lain di dunia ini, terutama setelah kejadian Super Juniod Mystery 6, yang jelas itu merupakan pengalaman nyata mereka.

" Aku lelah. Aku hanya ingin istirahat dan tidur. " Donghae masih memeluk Eunhyuk di atas sofa ruang tamu nya.

" Mungkin kau kurang berdoa, Hae. " ucap Siwon.

" Aku sudah melakukan nya berkali - kali! Tetap saja tidak mempan! " balas Donghae tidak terima.

" Maksud ku, berdoa secara tulus. Bukan karena kau sedang dalam masalah seperti ini saja baru kau tekun berdoa. "

" Aku tidak seperti itu kok! "

" Yah, siapa tau. Aku hanya menyarankan. " balas Siwon.

.

.

.

" Tidak bisa kah kalian semua tinggal? " Donghae memasang wajah memelas seperti anak anjing minta di pungut saat mengantar kan teman - teman nya ke pintu.

" Ayolah Hae, kita hanya tinggal berbeda lantai. " ucap Leeteuk.

" T-tapi, a-aku.. "

" Hae, dengar kan aku. Semakin kau takut semakin akan di ganggu. Kau punya Tuhan, Hae. " Siwon memeluk sahabat nya.

" Nah, kita pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa besok. " Heechul melambai kan tangan nya, menutup pintu bersama yang lain.

.

.

Haaaah,

Donghae menatapi sudut - sudut apartemen nya. Jujur, Donghae jadi merasa takut sendiri tinggal di rumah nya. Padahal Donghae bukan termasuk orang yang penakut.

" Guk! " anjing putih Donghae, Bada mengonggong.

" Ya, kau mencoba menghibur ku ? " Bada menggoyang - goyang kan ekor nya senang saat di peluk oleh tuan nya.

" Temani aku tidur ya, malam ini. " ucap Donghae lagi.

Haaaaah,

Semoga saja malam ini ia bisa tidur dengan baik.

*

Donghae baru saja menutup mata nya saat merasa tubuh nya sangat berat.

Oh, sial. Hal ini terjadi lagi.

Ia berusaha menggerakan tubuh nya, tetapi nihil hasil nya. Donghae panik. Ia takut. Nafas nya mulai terasa pendek - pendek, rasa nya seperti ada yang membekap mulut dan hidung Donghae.

Mata Donghae bergerak - gerak berusaha untuk membuka.

Ada bayangan besar di dekat ac kamar Donghae.

Donghae merasa tubuh nya semakin lemas. Bentuk bayangan itu tidak jelas, hanya berwarna hitam.

" Tuhan, selamat kan lah aku dari apapun yang mengganggu ku!! " dalam hati Donghae berdoa. Ia sangat ingin menangis rasa nya sangking takut nya.

" Hae! Donghae! " suara Eunhyuk.

Tunggu, apakah ini masih termasuk dalam alam bawah sadar Donghae?

Donghae mencoba berteriak yang ia tahu tidak akan ada hasil nya.

" Hae! Hae! Apa yang terjadi ?! " dapat Donghae rasakan seseorang mengguncang - guncang tubuh nya.

Akhir nya mata Donghae terbuka. Nafas nya terengah - engah. Ia berada di kamar nya bersama Bada. Ada Eunhyuk duduk di samping ranjang nya dengan wajah cemas.

" Hyuk.. "

Tubuh Donghae bergetar hebat. Ia memeluk Eunhyuk dengan sangat erat.

" Aku khawatir pada mu, jadi aku turun lagi. Saat aku memencet bel kau tidak membuka nya jadi aku langsung masuk dan aku mendengar suara teriakan mu. " Eunhyuk balas memeluk Donghae tidak kalah erat.

" A-aku, tidak berteriak. Bagaimana bisa, saat mulut ku, bahkan tidak bisa ku gerakan sedikit pun. "

" Hae, aku mendengar suara mu dan saat aku masuk ke kamar mu, kau sedang bergerak - gerak gelisah. " Eunhyuk menatap Donghae cemas.

" Ada bayangan besar di dekat ac kamar ku, tadi hyuk. Aku tidak tahu itu mimpi atau apa, tapi terasa sangat nyata. "

Eunhyuk diam. Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu harus merespond seperti apa lagi karena ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa.

" Kau mau tidur di apartemen ku saja? "

.

.

" Tidak usah di pikir kan lagi. " ucap Eunhyuk di atas tempat tidur nya.

Ya, akhir nya Donghae pindah ke apartemen Eunhyuk yanh berbeda 1 lantai di atas nya. Waktu sudah menunjukaj pukul 4 subuh, tapi di samping nya Donghae masih belum mau memejam kan mata nya.

" Aku takut. "

" Hmmm, kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? " Eunhyuk berusaha mencari topik agar Donghae mengantuk lalu tertidur, ia tahu Donghae sudah sangat kekurangan istirahat. Melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata nya yang setiap hari semakin gelap. Untung saja jadwal mereka besok hanya satu di malam hari, jadi mereka bisa tidur sampai siang.

" Tentu saja! Saat itu kau ikut lomba dance di sekolah. Kau berteman bersama Junsu. "

" Aku masih ingat tatapan mu waktu itu. "

" Hahaha! Habis kau sangat keren, Hyuk! " mata Donghae berbinar menatap Eunhyuk, masih tatapan yang sama seperti dulu.

" Aku berpikir kau adalah siswa baru yang nyasar saat itu karena kau terus - menerus mengikuti ku. "

" Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku stalker mu?! " Donghae menyaman kan posisi nya di dalam selimut.

" Tentu saja, bodoh. Dimana ada aku, selalu ada kau. Entah itu kantin, lapangan, bahkam toilet! "

" Hahahaha! Habis, kau kan siswa populer dulu. "

Mereka terus mengobrol tentang masa lalu mereka hingga Donghae memejam kan mata nya.

Sebelum Donghae benar - benar tertidur ia berkata, " Hyuk aku sangat menyayangi mu. "

Eunhyuk tersenyum, " aku juga. " balas nya.

Nafas Donghae berderu teratur di samping Eunhyuk. Tangan Donghae melingkari pinggang Eunhyuk erat. Tanpa Eunhyuk sadsri, ia tersenyum memandangi wajah Donghae.

Sudah sekian lama mereka bersama dan Eunhyuk tidak akan pernah berhenti mengaggumi betapa tampan nya Donghae. Betapa beruntung nya ia memiliki seseorang seperti Donghae disisi nya. Bagi Eunhyuk, tidak ada kata yang bisa mendeskripsi kan apa Donghae bagi nya.

Sahabat? Kekasih? Keluarga? Partner? Semua nya terasa terlalu ringan melihat hubungan mereka. Eunhyuk ikut merasa sedih jika Donghae sedih, begitu pun sebalik nya. Tidak ada satu hari pun yang mereka lewat kan tanpa satu sama lain, entah itu melalui chat, video call, atau apapun itu. Eunhyuk selalu merasa ada yang kurang jika Donghae tidak bersama nya satu hari saja.

Yang Eunhyuk tahu, Donghae adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi nya.

.

.

.

Hari ini super junior akan syuting untuk varity show terbaru mereka, Super Junior TV. Episode kali ini akan menampil kan mereka makan di sebuah restorant tradisional.

Mereka semua sedang bersiap - siap di ruangan bersama coordi noona dan makeup artist mereka.

Donghae duduk di antara Eunhyuk dan Siwon, ia merasa sangat mengantuk menunggu giliran nya untuk di rias.

Perlahan - lahan, ia mulai memejam kan mata dan menundukan kepala nya.

Tidak lagi. Tidak.

Punggung Donghae terasa sangat berat. Mata Donghae terpejam erat, seperti ada lem yang menahan kedua kelopak mata nya untuk membuka.

Jantung Donghae berdetak sangat cepat. Ia sangat takut, bahkan di tempat seramai ini mengapa hal ini masih bisa terjadi?!

Tuhan, apakah yang sudah ia perbuat sampai terus menerus di ganggu seperti ini sih?

Punggung nya terasa semakin berat, rasa nya seperti ada karung beras di taruh di atas punggung nya.

Seseorang mengguncang bahu Donghae.

Donghae mengerjab. Semua orang di ruanhan mengelilingi nya dengan tatapan cemas.

" Ada apa? " tanya nya.

" Kau yang ada apa? " balas Heechul balik bertanya.

" Aku? Tertidur? "

" Aku bergerak - gerak seperti mengusir sesuatu dari punggung mu sampai noona, tidak bisa merias wajah mu saat kami memanggil mu, kau hanya diam sambil terus terpejam. " ucap Leeteuk.

" Hyung, aku diam dari tadi, aku berusaha menggerakan tubuh ku, tapi tidak bisa! Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menimpa punggung ku! "

" Kami semua melihat mu meronta, Hae. "

" H-hyung... " suara Donghae putus asa.

Hening.

Semua orang memandang satu sama lain dengan cemas.

" Ini, untuk mu. " Siwon melepas kan kalung salib yang selalu ia pakai, lalu memakai kan nya ke leher Donghae.

Donghae menaikan alis nya bingung. " Hae, mungkin ini sepele, tapi kau tahu saat kau sudah putus asa jalan terakhir hanya ada pada Tuhan. "

.

.

.

Akhir nya Donghae memberani kan tidur kembali di apartemen nya, setelah 1 minggu menginap di rumah Eunhyuk.

Malam ini super junior baru menyelesai kan super show mereka di Seoul. Semua member sangat senang, akhir nya mereka bisa berkumpul bersama fans lagi, bahkan Sungmin dan Kangin pun hadir. Walaupun tidak ikut perform bersama, tetapi kehadiran mereka sudah membuat seluruh member senang.

Donghae tidak sabar menunggu ke pulangan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Akhir nya Super Junior akan lengkap kembali. Ia sangat merindukan dongsaeng - dongsaeng nya itu. Ah, tentu saja Kibum dan Hangeng gege juga ia rindu kan.

Rencana nya setelah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook selesai wajib militer, mereka akan mengadakan comeback lengkap dengan 13 member.

Apakah SM akan menentang? Oh, tentu saja. Tetapi sudah tidak ada yang bisa menghenti kan mereka lagi. Mengingat Siwon menanam saham nya di SM dan seluruh kekayaan member nya jika di gabung kan, hal itu sudah tidak akan bisa di tentang oleh SM.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Siwon sudah terlelap di kiri kanan Donghae. Ya, Siwon dan Eunhyuk di paksa Donghae untuk menemani nya malam ini. Mengingat, ini kali pertama nya kembali tidur di apartemen nya sendiri setelah 1 minggu.

Donghae sudah sangat lelah hari ini, tetapi juga sangat bahagaia sehingga ia melupakan sedikit tentang kejadian buruk yang menimpa nya.

Haaah,

Semoga saja malam ini, ia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

*

Donghae berada di dalam sebuah mobil di suatu jalan tol. Jalan tol ini sangat sepi, mungkin karena sudah malam juga. Tetapi ia tidak mengenal jalan tol ini, di kiri kanan nya banyak pohon - pohon besar, nyaris seperti hutan.

Tiba - tiba mobil yang Donghae tumpangi melaju sangat cepat, dari arah yang berlawanan ada sebuah truk besar yang melaju juga sama cepat nya dengan mobil Donghae.

Ia, ingin berteriak, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia ingin menghentikan semua ini, tetapi tentu saja tidak bisa karena ini mimpi?

Lampu truk yang melaju ke arah mobil Donghae semakin terang.

" DUAR! "

Truk itu menabrak mobil Donghae keras. Tapi, tunggu. Ada seorang perempuan berdiri di tengah - tengah mobil dan truk.

Mobil yang Donghae tumpangi oleng. Berguling ke sisi kiri jalan. Sakit. Dapat Donghae rasakan darah mengucur dari pelipis nya. Untung saja seatbelt di kursi nya terpasang, menghindari tubuh Donghae yang terpental keluar mobil.

Berhenti. Tolong siapa pun henti kan ini. Sangat sakit.

Sebelum kesadaran Donghae hilang, ia melihat ada seorang perempuan terkapar di dekat truk.

Perempuan yang tadi ia lihat.

.

.

.

" DONGHAE!! "

Donghae tersentak.

Itu Siwon dan Eunhyuk. Ia berada di kamar nya bersama mereka berdua.

Tidak ada darah, tidak ada mobil atau pun truk, tidak ada jalan tol. Donghae masih berada di atas ranjang kamar nya.

" Kau menjerit - jerit! "

Donghae mengusap wajah nya lelah. Mimpi tadi benar - benar terasa sangat nyata sampai ia bisa merasakan sakit nya kecelakaan mobil tersebut. Seperti nya kali ini yang terparah.

" Kau tidak mengikuti saran ku, benar - benar ya? " tanya Siwon setelah Donghae mencerita kan mimpi nya.

" Berdoa maksud mu? "

Siwon mengangguk.

" Aku berdoa. " ucap nya pelan.

" Serah kan semua hati dan diri mu pada Tuhan, Hae. Apakah sudah? " balas Siwon.

Donghae terdiam. Apakah ia sudah seperti itu? Oh, tentu saja ia sendiri sudah tahu jawaban nya. Belum sama sekali.

" Coba lah menyerah kan diri mu pada Tuhan, Hae. Ia tidak akan membiar kan anak - anak nya tersesat. "

.

.

Akhir nya Donghae berdoa. Kali ini benar - benar berdoa, Donghae sudah merasa sangat lelah hati dan pikiran nya. Kali ini, ia menyerah kan segala nya kepada Tuhan. Ia berusaha mengikuti apa kata sahabat nya tersebut untuk berserah kepada Tuhan.

Memang selama ini Donghae selalu berdoa, tapi ia tahu ia melakukan nya hanya untuk formalitas karena kebiasaan. Tidak benar - benar melalukan hubungan antara manusia dan Tuhan.

Mereka bertiga berdoa bersama. Enhyuk, Donghae dan Siwon.

Dan setelah nya entah kenapa, Donghae merasa sangat lega dan aman.

*

Sejak malam itu, Donghae sudah tidak pernah bermimpi buruk atau mengalami kejadian - kejadian aneh lagi.

Donghae juga rutin berdoa dengan baik setiap hari nya setelah itu. Ia sudah tidak takut lagi tidur di apartemen nya sendiri.

Segala nya membaik. Comeback mereka berjalan lancar. Varity show mereka juga meraih rating tinggi.

Memang kejadian tidak enak itu membuat Donghae sempat stress, tapi ia ada sisi baik nya juga. Ia menjadi lebih dekat dengan Tuhan, juga menyadari betapa beruntung nya ia lahir sebagai member super junior, sehingga Donghae memiliki sahabat - sahabat yang selalu membantu dan menemani nya di saat senang mau pun susah.

THE END

Ini cerita gue tulis dalam 3 jam. Cerita ini real life pengalaman gue. Dari yang mimpi aneh anak kecil sampe yang kecelakaan itu, gue alami sendiri. Terus yang di tempat makeup itu, itu gue alami. Beda nya gue ngalami pas di istirahat di sekolah. Gue beneran sempet stres, takut tidur dll. Ga enak banget deh pokok nya! Gue juga sampe bikin kalnder di hp seberapa sering gue ketindihan. Jadi tiap gue abis ketindihan gue catet di notes kalender. Hasil nya? Hampir 8 kali dalam 2 bulan anjir.

Gue sampe pasrah banget, terus nyokap gue menceramahi gue(?) berhubung nyokap gue ga percaya hal" gituan ya. Dia juga taro salib di kamar gue, kamar gue tadi nya gaada salib. Oh ya, w katolik btw.

Yauda abis itu gue uda bener" cape, pasrah gue akhir nya. Terus ngilang gitu aja. Bener" ngilang gitu mimpi buruk beserta aneh" yang lain sampe sekarang uda ga pernah.

Yahh, buat yang sedang/pernah/sering ngalami kaya ketindihan gitu", emang sih ada penjelasan ilmiah nya. Tapi gimana pun juga, sumpah deh mending lo pasrah dan berdoa yang bener. Pasti ada jalan kok!


End file.
